Page One
by EmilyElizabeth123
Summary: -title has changed- Clara & The Doctor go on their first adventure. Clara loves an adventure & The Doctor can't wait to show her what it's like traveling with him. What will Clara think of her first encounter with the mystery of this new life? -Please Read & Review?-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm not sure if I'll carry this on, it might be left on cliff-hanger or it might not, I'm not sure, it just popped into my head and I'd be ever so grateful if you could read & review it, it would mean a lot! Don't forget to watch the Christmas special, December 25****th**** 2012, 5:15pm on BBC1 called 'The Snowmen'! :-) Lots of love, Emily ox**

"Clara, come on, we have places to see, get your coat!" The Doctor said, excited with his new companion but still always wondering how Amy and Rory were, he knew that Amy did the right thing, they were married, she couldn't of left her husband trapped in 1950 New York, all alone, so she went, The Doctor was heartbroken but now he had Clara, a very pretty young girl with dark brown hair and the most adorable smile you would ever see.

"Coat?!" Clara shouted as she popped her head round the TARDIS door, "I thought we were going somewhere hot, you promised me somewhere hot!"

"Change of plan" The Doctor said as he did his famous little twirl catching the view of everything in sight.

They landed in 1920s London, it was winter and it was freezing, Clara stepped out the TARDIS catching her breath as she went outside, she had her big coat on and gloves, even a scarf. The Doctor took one look at her and burst out laughing.

"And what do you think you're laughing at Doctor?" Clara said, scrunching her face behind her scarf, "It's too cold to just be dressed like you." She said as she linked arms with him. "So what are we waiting for, let's go explore 19... Wait, where even are we?" Clara had her confused face on.

"1920, London! This should be funnnn!" He said, extending his words.

"I can't wait!" Clara agreed.

They walked around London, Clara was so fascinated by all the sites and how different it all was from the 21st Century she knew and loved.

"WOW!" She said, open mouthed, it was so pretty, it looked like it was almost near fireworks night with all the leaflets stuck to the wall.

"Oh, look at this, there's a party going on just down the road from here I think we should check it out!"

"Is that all you think about? I bring you to 1920 London and you want to go to a party?"

"Well..."

"Fine, come on then, might be fun"

"You'll fit right in as well" Clara laughed.

"What do you mean? I look fine" as he straightened his bowtie.

"That's what I mean, come on!" Clara ran off.

"Wait for me!" The Doctor said, running after her.

They ended up at this big house, opened mouthed as they looked up, it was huge and decorated beautifully. Big stone walls and painted bricks which were a whitey colour, it had moss and leaves covering it, it was beautiful. There was a Rose bush just left to grow and wrap around the house as well, Clara decided she would take a picture of it so she pulled out her black iPhone 4.

"No, put that away! You should have left that in the TARDIS."

"Why?" It took her a bit long to click then she realised why it would look so weird pulling out a mobile phone when the people here wouldn't even know what one is. "Oh yeah..." she out her phone back in her pocket she wished she could take a picture of it.

"Take it on this" The Doctor gave her a big camera, one of the ones that they use in this time, Clara had no idea how to even switch it on.

"No thanks, it looks too complicated" Clara shrugged. "Come on, let's go in!"

They wandered in and everyone was dressed so beautifully, they had their lovely big dresses on and the men were all in bowties and tuxedos.

"See, I told you, you'd fit right in" She laughed again.

"Oi, watch your mouth you" he also laughed.

They walked round the house and everything was perfect, Clara could totally imagine herself living in one of these big houses where everything was old fashioned.

"Oh wow, look at this!" Clara shouted The Doctor up from the steps.

"What is that?" He asked.

"You're telling me you've never seen one of these before?"

"It looks like just like a bed..."

"But not just any bed, a beautiful old fashioned bed! I always wanted a four post when I was younger!" Just at that thought, Clara decided to go and jump on the bed, she didn't care that was in a house that didn't belong to her, and she loved all things like this.

"Oh god, I've got a good mind to just leave you here, I'm sure you'd be happy with all your vintage clothing and furniture!"

"Don't you dare think about leaving me, come on, let's get back to the party, we can talk to strangers, should be fun!" Clara beamed.

They mingled with the crowd and got talking to people.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" One of the people said the Clara whilst the Doctor was admiring the view.

"No, what happened?"

"It's all over the news, some woman got snatched away in the middle of the night, no one knows what took her or how she vanished, they're classing this as "suspicious" and "alien", so you young lady, you need to be careful, maybe you could come home with me tonight?"

Clara couldn't stop laughing at his voice, it was all posh and she wasn't used that.

"Sorry, I'm taken tonight, I'm going home with this lovely man" Clara dragged The Doctor away from admiring the view which was the back garden and pulled him in for a kiss. The Doctor realised what was going on and to save her he agreed with what she was doing.

"Well, we now have to go" Clara said, laughing. "Thanks for the heads up though" She pulled The Doctor away and back outside. "Never guess what I heard though, something's happened" Clara winked, she knew he loved the idea of an adventure.

"Come on then?" The Doctor again, straightened his bowtie.

"There's this woman, she was snatched away last night, it's all over the news apparently, so what do you say, shall we get involved?"

"When have you ever seen me turn down an adventure?"

"Never"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

Clara and The Doctor both ran off back into the house to get some more information, they were looking forward to another adventure of mystery. Times like these, Clara couldn't imagine her life without the Doctor, she wondered what she had been missing all these years. She knew that she was going to love every single second of this new life and she couldn't wait to begin it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, thank you for the reviews, follows & faves. I hope I don't let you down with this story I have, I'm sorry if it's not as good as any others. But it means so much to me that people read them, thank you. Lots of love, Emily ox**

They headed back inside, The Doctor and Clara, they wandered around, wondering what would happen, who was there, they spoke to people, they mingled, until Clara spotted something suspicious.

"Oi, Doctor come and have a look at this..." Clara pointed to a man, it looked as though he was putting something or someone into his boot, it looked lifeless, or unconscious. Clara looked at The Doctor with the adventure look, he knew what this meant, he knew he was going to love this girl.

"Let's go then" The Doctor said as he knew exactly what Clara was thinking.

They ran outside, Clara got changed into a different 20s style dress to make it easier for her run in, she looked beautiful, even The Doctor couldn't keep his eyes front like he always does.

"Oi, eyes front soldier!" Clara said, catching him out.

"Shut up." He said as he grabbed her hand and ran.

They jumped in a horse and carriage and said to the man to follow that car! They followed it, it stopped somewhere dark and mysterious. We all knew how much Clara loved a mystery, she was excited.

Clara jumped out and shouted to The Doctor "Oi, come on, I'll do this on my own if I have too"

The Doctor straightened his bowtie and ran after her.

They found themselves in a big house, it wasn't as nice as the other house, it was more dark and gloomy, nothing Clara liked at all! Although she started to daydream and thought of the wonders she could do with this house, The Doctor saw her daydreaming.

"Snap out if Clara!" he shouted.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening..."

"You tend to do that a lot don't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, don't"

"Come on, we need to find that man, something's going down and I wanna find out what!"

This time Clara did the hand grabbing and he did not like this at all it was always him, he always did the hand grabbing.

They searched the house and they eventually found the guy.

"Shh!" The Doctor told Clara as she was humming to herself in the big white house.

"What?" Clara whispered?

"Look who we've found" he pointed to the man, standing still, it looked like he was standing over the body, over the lifeless or unconscious body. They still didn't know what was going on.

"OI, YOU!" Clara shouted.

The man turned around, he wasn't a man at all! He was half human and half monster, something they has never seen before, with big black eyes.

"Oh crap" Clara said, she ran the opposite direction.

"What the hell did you do that for, I chose another stupid one, another one that never listens to me!" The Doctor ranted.

They ran behind a wall, hey could hear him, it, sniffing away, trying to catch them breathing. But he gave up, Clara breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, we going back?"

"Back?" The Doctor said, shocked.

"Yeah... This is what we came here for, to investigate!"

"We are NOT going back, not yet, let's go BACK to the TARDIS!"

"But what about that poor girl we saw, we need to have her?"

"We will."

"Promise?"

"Yes, we might know something when we get back to the TARDIS, we need to look at the news"

"Fine"

They headed back to the TARDIS, the Doctor looked on his screen, he searched everything in the database.

"AHA!" he screamed

"What?" Clara shouted back, "you nearly scared the living daylights out of me, don't do that again!"

"Oh Clara, you'll never guess what"

"What, tell me?"

"That thing we saw, it's half human and half wolf, they need human blood to survive, otherwise they will turn completely full. This should be interesting..."

"It says here, to kill the beast you need to stop it from drinking human blood or stab this thing through its heart... what's this?"

"It looks like, like a, steak?"

"Don't they go through vampires, not wolfs?"

"Well, if says here that's what we gotta do, then erm, that's what we gotta do"

"Let's do this"

They headed back to the house, they searched for the beast but there was no sign of it, until something happened.

"Clara?" the Doctor shouted.

"I'm over here" She was crying, "She's dead, she don't even look that old, why would someone or something even do this to her, she didn't deserve this, she only looks about twenty, she had a hole life a head of her!"

"Listen to me, Clara, listen, you don't get attached, this is what we do, we look, we help, we solve, we leave. We don't get attached. You can't let yourself get emotionally attached!"

The tears streaming down her face proved him wrong, she started to get attached. He knew he shouldn't let her do that, because things only go from bad to worse when people get attached.

They searched for the beast, Clara searched upstairs, she found something, it looked like a time vortex, but that wasn't possible was it? It was too strange, it was the 1920s, this didn't happen in the 1920, it didn't happen at all, she moved closer, and closer.

"What are you doing? CLARA!"

Just as the Doctor shouted her, something happened, she fell, she fell into the vortex, the Doctor was beside himself. They weren't here for this to happen, they were here to kill the beast!

"DOCTOR, HELP MEEEEEE" Her voiced faded as she fell.

"I'll find you, I promise, I will find you!"

The Doctor now became face to face with the beast, he never killed anyone before but he didn't care, he ran up and plunged it straight through his heart, and that was that, he was dead, the thing, it, was dead. Now all he had to do was focus on getting Clara back, he was not leaving until he got her back. He promised her he'd find her, and that's what he was going to do. He wouldn't give up until he knew exactly what was happening in 1920s London City, something was wrong, something was very very wrong.

Clara woke up, she looked around, she was somewhere different, somewhere new, all she could think of was...

"Where am I?"

She was confused and lonely and she prayed she would be saved him, she needed The Doctor, she needed him now more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for no updates... I really have no idea where I am going with the story... So this is just a short update till I actually think of a plot to where I am going with this, haha, thank you. Emily ox**

* * *

Clara woke up in a different world, she had no idea where she was, and she was lonely. She kept shouting for the Doctor but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, she kept thinking, why did she go into that room? Why did she have to explore, because maybe if she didn't then she wouldn't be in this mess.

"You tell me where she has gone, NOW!" Doctor yelled.

"She's lost, you won't ever get her back, people who fall down there, they don't ever return, I've seen it happen, to people, to everyone I love, they never return" The owner of the house kicked everyone out of the party and talked to the Doctor.

"Oh, she is not lost forever, she will return, I will get her back!"

He shot off and got into the TARDIS, he needed help, someone needed to tell him where she was, he had no idea where to start. But he wasn't going to give up.

"Excuse me?" Clara asked some old lady.

"Yes, my dear" she smiled.

"This is gonna sound completely ridiculous but... What year is this?"

"Oh dear, have you got a hangover? It's the year 2020, now take some asprin and get some sleep!"

"2020? Wow."

She thought to herself, 2020, that was only 7 years into her future. But how could she travel from 1920s to the 2000s? She needed to get her head around time travel, she couldn't exactly talk to anyone about it, they'd probably lock her up for being mental.

Clara wondered around the years of her future but she had to be careful that she didn't bump into anyone she knew, as that would cause big trouble! So until the Doctor figured out where Clara was, she tried to enjoy herself as much as she could.

She stopped off at shops and wondered around, she was so shocked that there were no monsters until...

*Screams*

"What the bloody hell was that!" She ran to investigate.

She found herself come face to face with a t-rex and it was massive! It's times like these that she needed the Doctor. She ran away and hid, it ran past her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh come on Doctor, where are you, I need ya! Have you not seen what's going here, it's my future, and there's a bloody T-Rex running around the shops, if our TARDIS could figure out where I am, that'd be MUCH appreciated!" Clara ranted to herself.

"Right, come on TARDIS figure it out, take me to Clara, I am NOT losing her again!" Just as he said that, the TARDIS started to fly, was this really happening? He then crash landed into where Clara was.

"So where are we, when are we?" This is the first time the Doctor questioned himself.

But before he could figure out where he was he saw a giant T-Rex running down the road, at first he didn't believe it until he saw a small female figure running after it.

"Oh, Clara! What are you doing, you're gonna get yourself killed" The Doctor ran after her.

"Clara!" he shouted.

"Doctor?!" Clara turned and shouted back as the dinosaur ran off into the distance.

"Thank god you're okay!"

"Ah, I thought I was never gonna see you again!" Clara ran up and hugged the Doctor.

"Where are we?" The Doctor was still confused.

"2020, I asked this old lady, yeah, she thought I was a mad woman with a hangover because I didn't even know what year what it was but hey, least we know, but why is there a T-Rex running round the place, I don't get it.."

"Too many questions Clara, let's go find that thing!"

As the Doctor and Clara both ran off to find it, they hoped this thing would do more good than bad but that was never going to happen...


	4. Chapter 4

_I have decided to end this fanfiction on a cliffhanger type thing but I will, when I can, start a new one. I think I might do loads of One Shots on adventures or 1-2 chapters:) thank you for reading this one, enjoy the final update and I will keep you updated on my other fic!:D_

"Wait wait, don't go any closer to it" The Doctor told Clara.

"Like I'm gonna near a man-eating T-Rex, who do you take me for, I'm not stupid!" Clara snapped.

The Doctor and Clara ran back to the TARDIS and The Doctor found a trap in which he would capture the dinosaur and take it back to its own time, and he did that straight away.

He opened the trap, waved some bait and trapped it! As soon as he did that he asked Clara what to do next.

"You mean you don't know what to do!" Clara gasped.

"Well no.. I mean yes, I mean, what do you think we should do?"

"Um, take it back to its own time of course?!" Clara shouted.

"PLAN! Let's go!"

They ended up in this deserted land of the Jurassic, it was beautiful. Dinosaurs were roaming in their home land, the sky was burnt orange and the sun was setting. The trees were swaying the wind and everything looked so peaceful, despite the roaring and fighting of fellow dinosaurs. They managed to release it and it ran off, now The Doctor flew off and started more adventures!

"Right then Clara, where to next?"

"I know a place" Clara started, but trailed off because she was worried it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"Yes?" The Doctor persisted.

"Can we go to my mum's grave? I haven't been there in a while and I usually go there to update her on my life and everything I've been up to and to just sit with her, can we go?" Clara asked, again.

"Of course we can, come on" The Doctor smiled.

They arrived at her mum's grave, everything looked so peaceful, Clara stepped outside in the gardens and walked towards where her mum was buried, with tears in her eyes. She missed her mum so much although she never spoke about it the Doctor knew how she felt, he was there on the day when was 16 to bury her mother but he never got seen, apart from one tiny moment when Clara looked over her shoulder to see him standing there but he didn't think that she would of remembered that strange old man. He kept that a secret ust in case she ever remembered. Clara went out and he just stayed inside his little blue box, reading a book with his Pond glasses perched on the end of his nose. The most important thing he owned was them glasses, he could never bear to part from them. Although he knew that Amy and Rory had lived a long and happy life, together, he still missed them. This time though, he had to focus on Clara and who she was. The impossible girl.

"Doctor?" Clara shouted, whipping her head around to look at the TARDIS.

"Yes?" He shouted back.

"Aren't you coming? I'm sure my mum would love to meet you" She giggled and smiled holding her hand out to greet the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and willingly took hold of Clara's hand and walked up to the grave, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Ellie" he said whilst straightening his bow-tie.

They stood there till dark, Clara was clutching the Doctors hand whilst crying and telling her mum all these stories and what she had been up to and of course, telling her all about the mystery that is, The Doctor.

"I wish you were still here mum, you would not believe what is happening to me now, I've met this oh so wonderful man, not in the way you think" Clara laughed, her mum always told her to find a nice guy and settle down. "He's just a friend..." Clara looked up at him "And a bit mad" she laughed. "But I like that... He's taken me to so many wonderful places which are unbelievably different and so magical and most certainly, out of this world! I wish you could see them mum, I wish there was a place where I could see you again, one last time. I miss you so much and I will always love you" Clara broke down in tears and the Doctor hugged her, she said goodbye to her mum and The Doctor took her back into the TARDIS.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm alright, yeah, I'm fine, I've just, um, ah forget it" Clara paused.

"You just?" The Doctor asked.

"Would it possible, to maybe, you know, go and see my mum again, like, before she died, or aren't you allowed to do that?"

"Oh I'm allowed, I'm allowed to go anywhere in the universe, well, apart from this magic planet, I stole a unicorn, once..."

"You stole a unicorn?!" Clara gasped, whilst laughing.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry, I gave it back, eventually, anyways! We can go and see your mum but you have to be careful, I took my friend to see her dad before and it almost ripped the universe apart just promise me, don't mess it up!"

"I promise, I just want to see her again, we don't have to go to anything present, we can go to when she was pregnant with me or when I was little, I just want to see her, one last time"

"Okay, but no changing the future! But first, I am going to take you home, maybe you need to sleep on it, and if you still want to do it when you've woken up and been refreshed, we will go, I don't go back on promises." The Doctor said and took Clara home.

Clara got home, she stepped out the TARDIS.

"Until tomorrow, yes?" Clara smiled.

"Until tomorrow, Clara"

"Goodnight, Doctor"

"Goodnight" he smiled.

So that was that, Clara's first big adventure and much more on the way, who knows what she could bump into, maybe she'll find out what The Doctor knows or maybe he will find out who Clara really is, only time will tell.

The Doctor smiled and watched Clara walk through her door. He liked her, he just couldn't quite put his finger on who she was but he would find out, whether it takes him to the end of the universe or the beginning of time, he would, one way or another, find out who is Clara Oswin Oswald!


End file.
